The Silent Rogue (re edited)
by Effrinae Trinx
Summary: Effie gets an uncomfortable feeling that she's being watched by their new Avox but Haymitch ignores her and accuses her of being rude and vain. Then Effie is attacked. (Re edited version with spaces between paragraphs, thus, more readable! Sorry about it all being jumbled together i didn't realise!)


"Who is that?" Effie asked over dinner, pointing towards the tall, lurking Avox by the bar cart 

"New Avox, brought him in this morning I think" Haymitch replied dismissively "You finished?" He looked at her untouched tuna steak as she eyed up the peculiar new stranger 

"He's very...large" Effie whispered, referring to the Avox's strong build. She could see the definition in his shoulders and arms through the pale blue tunic that he wore. 

"Mmm" Haymitch grunted with a careless shrug and forked the piece of fish from her plate, Effie didn't care to stop him, she hadn't been sleeping all too well recently and it weighed heavy on her appetite.

"What do you think he did?" Effie wondered, probably something dangerous she thought, a man of his physique. She caught sight of his hands and they were big and rough. It made her shiver a little.

"What the hell business is it of yours?" Haymitch spat, his tone grabbed Effie's full attention, she turned to reflect his glare

"It's every business of mine thank you very much!" She whispered viciously "it's my duty to protect our tributes, I can't have any old criminal staying with us!"

"Any old criminal?" Haymitch retorted, clearly not obliging to keep his voice low. The Avox remained busy but she knew he was listening in. She leaned in closer and spoke quieter

"What if he's still dangerous? Have you seen the size of him? Didn't you hear about what happened in suite 8 last year?" She said worriedly

"The tributes from 8 were treating that Avox like a piece of dirt last year Ef! And with full consent of Pia and Luto, they got what they deserved!" He yelled. Effie gasped in absolute shock at his words. She looked about nervously as if president Snow himself was in the room listening in.

Pia and Luto had been on mentoring duty last year, the year one of their Avoxes had rebelled against the city laws and had ended up killing one of their tributes. Self defense the Avox had pleaded in his writing but the games had been pushed back and everything had gone off schedule and in the Capitol of Panem, that simply wasn't allowed. The Avox had been thrown into the games as a replacement, starved for a week beforehand, untrained and barely clothed. He lasted minutes and the crowds had loved it.

A part of Effie had loved it too in a sense. A part of herself that she was a little bit ashamed of, only because she hate being of schedule, no not hated, feared. It was also a reminder that no one was safe, even in the Capitol, surrounded by guards and 'her kind' one false move and anyone of them could be dead, be it at the hands of a silent rogue or President Snow himself. No one defied the Capitol rules.

She made her excuses and left the table. She didn't want to associate herself with Haymitch when he spoke like that against the Capitol and Snows doings. Not because she was against what he said, in fact, Her main fear was that she could so easily side with him, secretly she did but, to admit it out loud would be treason, betrayal of everything she stood for as an Escort. No, better to keep her head down and her mouth shut.

Effie started to riffle through her wardrobe for an evening outfit, there was a party being held down on one tonight, it happened every last weekend before a new reaping, the escorts and mentors would get together and pretend, for one more evening to be colleagues and friends before the competition of the next games began. She didn't hear the strange Avox enter.

As Effie closed the door of her mahogany closet she was met with cold eyes and a pale and gaunt face

"AHHGGH!" She shrieked and tumbled back wards "WHAT ARE YOU- HOW DARE-" suddenly the Avox advanced towards her and she covered her face protectively, unsure of his purpose.

After a second of silence she opened her eyes again to find her room empty. She blinked in confusion and shakily got to her feet. She called out and looked around but no one was there, nothing amiss accept her open door. The humiliation of being so frightened in her own room angered her, she stormed into the dining room and found the strange culprit.

"How dare you!" She snapped, Haymitch looked up from his news paper as the Avox shied away for her advancing march

"How dare you sneak into my room un announced! Didn't your jailers teach you any manners before you were sent here! Did you not listen during you obedience classes! You KNOCK! And ENTER when called!" Effie was scaring herself, she hadn't meant it to come out so viciously but the Avox HAD scared her and she was still shaking.

The Avox nodded apologetically but before she could even think about mustering up a forgiving look she was tugged away harshly by Haymitch.

He marched her back into her room and threw her down on the bed

"Haymitch! What are you-"

"Enough!" He warned. His eyes were angry and he looked disgusted. She closed her mouth and propped herself up with her hands

"you enjoy that, princess?!" He spat. His fists were clenched and his face was red with anger "don't you think a man with his tongue cut out for choosing to lead his own life, deserves a break!?"

"But he entered-"

"Fuck your manners lady! So he didn't knock? You were probably too busy whistling your happy little tune about life in your head to even hear him!" He was goading her now, just waiting for her to say another word so he could slap her down.

Haymitch hated what the Capitol had turned him into. She even went as far as thinking that Haymitch saw Avoxes as his 'own kind', people who had been hard done by, by the city and it's leaders. He'd do just about anything for a little redemption, mostly, verbally attacking the closest things to him that were reminders of where and who he now was, and at this moment, as usual, she was closest.

"You really disappoint me Trinket! Just when I start to believe there's a little bit of humanity left in one of you Capitolists you get back on your fucking high horses and ride us back into the dirt! You're pathetic, you know that?! You're all the same! Arrogant, conceded snobs!" He left with a shake of his head and a pityful look in his eyes that made Effie feel like the smallest person alive. She decided not to go to the party tonight. Instead she cried herself into an early sleep.

xXx

Effie heard a voice in her dreams and awoke suddenly. Night had fallen and she turned her stiffened body over so that she lay on her back. She had fallen asleep fully clothed, never the wisest thing to do in a corset. She stretched achily and pulled her already half hanging wig free from its pins and ran her fingers through her soft curls. She looked at the clock. 9:15pm. Haymitch would have already left for the party. She rubbed her puffy eyes and cursed him mentally. How dare he speak to her like that. He didn't know a thing about her. He hadn't realised how uneasy and on edge his words against the Capitol had made her, not just for herself but for him too! Unfortunately she did care what trouble Haymitch could get himself into! And then the Avox scaring her half to death, she just snapped! She did feel a little guilty though, maybe she shouldn't have yelled like she did but she had every right to say what came out of her mouth. It was against the rules for an Avox to enter a private quarter without orders or acknowledgement. Effie sighed. What was said was said, there was no taking it back now. She stood and slipped out of her day dress and corset and placed her dressing gown around her. Her tears had left her thirsty.

As she entered the kitchen she found the Avox. He paused momentarily whilst cutting up some fresh fruit and smiled at her.

She couldn't help but feel a little uneasy at his creepy, turned up lips but she decided to rise above it

"I'm sorry..." She said proudly "for raising my voice earlier...it was un lady like and unnecessary"

She at least expected the Avox to nod in agreement but he just turned back to his chopping board and continued to chop hard with his knife

"Excuse me, I'm addressing you. I'm apologising" she offered, but still he ignored her. Effie huffed loudly and folded her arms across her chest

"Well I never! You could at least show SOME acknowledgement of my apology! YOU were in the wrong, lest we forget! Has thou not learnt any manners since  
ones criminal days!"

She jumped suddenly as the Avox forced the tip of his knife down hard into the surface of the counter

"What are you- THAT IS MAHOGANY!" Effie shrieked and marched over to retrieve the knife but he beat her to it.

She froze, locked in the Avoxes wild and unnerving eyes as he approached her. She wanted to run but terror glued her to the spot as he came closer.

Her heart jumped into her throat as she noticed his eyes wandering all over her, he came so close she could feel his hot breath on her face. She closed her eyes and waited for an attack.

Another second or so past before she felt a slight breeze graze past her cheek and heard the distinct clatter of a drawer. Effie opened her eyes to inspect as the Avox carefully placed the knife back away. A sudden wave of relief washed over her and she wanted to cry again but still, terror throbbed in her veins and she did nothing but stand silent and watch.

The Avox turned toward her again and bowed his head, open palmed, this was a gesture taught to Avoxes by their jailers before employment, as a sign of recognition of a given order or as means of an apology.

Was he apologising for scaring her a second time? It was hard to figure him out as his pose said 'sorry' yet his humble smile and ice cold eyes said otherwise.

"You're dismissed" Effie managed and found herself quite without breath "but I will be telling Mr Abernathy of your behaviour tonight-"

The Avox's smile widened eerily and he bowed once more

"I suggest, if you wish to continue on here, that you learn some mann-" she paused as the Avox began to leave the room

"I dismissed you but I haven't finished speaking with- excuse me!?" She followed after him for a moment but something inside her warned her to stop. She didn't feel safe. She needed Haymitch.

The party.

She decided she would go after all, she needed to get out and be around people. She needed to speak with Haymitch and he was usually in good spirits at parties. Usually to do with the fact that he would be amongst a heavily stocked bar of, well, 'good spirits'.

xXx

He watched as she approached him gingerly. He hated yelling at her, unlike what she thought, he didn't enjoy it at all but it had just become a kind of routine with them. Effie would be ridiculous, he would knock her down a peg or two and get out some of his anger towards the Capitol, she would cry and ignore him for the day, then he would...

"I'm sorry" he said as she stood beside him at the bar and motioned for the attention of the bar tender

"Two of whatever he's having please" she asked and waved towards Haymitchs glass of amber.

As she waited for her drinks she felt his eyes on her. Her wig was not present, she hadn't had the time or patience to set it so she had simply twisted her locks into a delicate side bun and placed a headdress of wondrous, feather butterflies upon her head. Her dress was simple too. She hadn't wanted to draw too much attention to herself tonight. She was a little skittish and feeling very vulnerable and she didn't like it. Haymitch quickly noted how the black and elegant, silk gown hugged her perfectly, in all the right places. She seemed slimmer than he'd ever cared to realise before

"You still not sleeping well?" He asked out of the blue. Effie thanked the bar tender for her drinks and downed the first, then she took a sip from the other before turning to face him.

"How can you tell?" She said sarcastically and swore she almost got a smirk out of him

"You look skinny, are you too tired to even eat now?" He asked absently

"Since when do you care how skinny I look or how tired I-" she was stopped by his hand on her wrist as he stopped her from lifting her glass to her lips for  
another sip

It was gestures like this that made Effie's soul ache. It made her believe, that just more a moment, he cared for her.

"Can we not do this?" He asked. His voice was filled with fatigue, or was it a drunken slurr? "Enjoy the party Effie, tire yourself out, go dance or something"

"I need to talk to you about that Avox" she piped up but he tried to dismiss the topic with a grunt and a wave of his hand "Haymitch, please I-"

"NO! Effie! Christ, give it a rest! You don't like him? fire him! Maybe that will help you sleep easier tonight huh!" Haymitch sneered and took a swig from his glass. Effie blinked, perplexed

"What on earth is that supposed to mean!?" She scoffed

"Well, isn't that how you people get your kicks? Shooting down the little men to make yourselves feel better? To give yourselves more power?" He was getting bitter now

Effie lowered her eyes sadly. Had their years together taught him nothing? He still regarded her as a simple, mindless Capitolsist. Blood thirsty and vain. But that wasn't what she was at all and trying her damnedest to prove that to him so far had proved a crucifying task but she thought she had finally gotten through to him a couple of months back...

He had been visiting the Capitol, between games, for a meeting and was struggling to find a free hotel room for the night. Effie had offered him her spare and he'd taken it willingly. They had spent their evening lost in tipsy conversation, dragging up old stories from their pasts, stories about life and childhood and past lovers. Things had taken a heated turn when Effie had asked Haymitch to reveal the stories behind each of his scars, he had been shirtless and her hands had wandered, her fingers had traced lustful circles over his scar tissue. Then, eventually, their eyes had become cloudy with alcohol and a need to be touched deeper and he had thrown her down hard onto her couch and fucked her senseless.

Stupidly, she'd told him that she loved him, during the throws of passion. She'd whispered it into his ear as he'd set upon nibbling at her neck and brought her to an amazing orgasm. Of course, sober, It had become an awkward joke in the morning and both had agreed to remain professional in future. Despite the awkwardness he had left her with a feeling of a new forged bond between them. An understanding that it was 'ok' for them to want to be closer, although neither of them had tried it on with the other ever since. But now, hearing his words and seeing the disgust in his eyes made her realise that she was indeed just another one of his drunken fucks and he was one of hers and the sad feeling behind that unsettled her. It was disappointing and she cursed herself for wondering why.

"He scares me Haymitch" she continued with a raised jaw

"Life scares you Effie" he sighed

"Death scares me Haymitch!" She recoiled but it only lit a bigger fire beneath him

"For a woman so scared of death, you sure picked the perfect career then, huh princess?!" He laughed as a joke formed in his head "ha! Don't you see Effie!? You're thee Grim Reaper! The Grim Reaper of district 12 fears death! Ha! Now how's that for irony!" He contined to laugh and found his joke so funny that he didn't realise the contents of his glass empty out all over her silky gown

"HAYMITCH!" She shrieked and jumped back but now most eyes were fixed from across the room onto them and she was once again humiliated. She'd had enough for one day, she felt tears stinging the back of her eyes and bolted

"Sleep tight! See you at the reaping, reaper!" Haymitch called and fell into another bout of laughter.

As soon as the elevator doors had closed on her she let her tears fall. Insufferable man. As she reached her floor her sobs were so audible that she finally felt tired from the effort. She walked straight into the kitchen and poured herself another drink.

As the wine burned in her throat she calmed down a little and became lost in thoughts from her drunken one night with Haymitch. Mindlessly, she brought a hand up to the crook of her neck and remembered him kissing her there. He was so full of passion, so full of lust. How could a man that good at having sex with her, hate her so much?

A whispering voice suddenly awoke her from her aroused daze

"Hello?" She called "Haymitch? Is that you?" She heard the clatter of a drinks tray then suddenly the Avox rounded the corner into the kitchen and passed her silently. She cleared her throat awkwardly and took another sip of wine as the Avox cleared some glasses then took his silent pose back at the main door. They usually waited there until all penthouse guests were present before they would lock up and relieve themselves of duty.

"You'll be waiting all night!" She sniggered, the wine finally taking effect "free bar downstairs you see!"

The Avox looked around at her slowly, his eyes bore into hers making her feel queasy. She turned on her heels and shuddered. Spying her clipboard on the dining room table. She took a seat and decided to check over her arrangements for the week ahead. Effie tried to shake it off but she had a weird sense that his eyes were upon her as she sat and worked then suddenly, out of nowhere, her ears pricked up to something strange.

She heard another whisper and looked at the only other soul In the room. The Avox. Impossible! she thought. Avoxes could not speak, they had no tongues. She cursed her imagination and carried on with her work. Then she heard her name. "Effie..."

She placed her glass down cautiously and cocked her head to one side to look at the Avox by the door.

He was as still as a statue and paying no attention to her and again, she felt foolish for even entertaining the thought that an Avox could whisper

She looked at her wine and smelt the liquid. Funny. It didn't taste off. She raised and eyebrow and shook her head, something she wished she hadn't done as the room suddenly began to spin very fast.

Her vision started to blur. She watched as the handwriting on her clipboard began to meld into one, black, squiggly line. She took a deep breath but her head began to hurt

"Haymit-" it was the only name she could bring to mind but even forming words became a struggle

"Help...h...help" she tried, as she slowly lost all sense of balance and fell from her chair into a heap on the floor, a floor which was now wobbling and winding odd patters through her mind. She felt sick.

The last thing she remembered before succumbing to a deep, dark nothingness was a pair of big, rough and ready hands at her shoulders and the glance of a pale blue tunic.

xXx

She awoke, sweating yet cold and needed a moment to clear the ringing from her head. She suddenly became very aware that she was in a bed, her bed. Not draped in her black, elegant gown but shivering in nothing but her short silk nighty, wrapped up in the sheets that she had no clear memory of getting into.

At first she felt fear. Fear that she was losing it. Lack of sleep and a lazy appetite mush have finally driven her around the bend. But then she remembered, the wine, the sudden feeling of dizziness and finally the pale blue tunic.

"I'll KILL-" she lept out of bed with a scream. Now she was just pure angry. As she stormed out of her room and down the hall she had to balance herself on the walls as her body still felt a little weak.

She spotted him. He was unlocking the main door and welcoming home a slightly inebriated Haymitch when...

'SLAP!'

She hit him hard around the face. So hard, even for his size, he stumbled back a little. She went for him again but was held back roughly by Haymitch

"YOU! YOU SON OF A-" she screamed as she struggled within Haymitchs grasp

"EFFIE! Calm down! What the hell?!" Haymitch held her tighter, the shock of her actions had sobered him up quite quickly

"HE MOLESTED ME! HE...HE DRUGGED ME!" She kicked out at him wildly but the Avox remained still and wide eyed as he nursed his swollen cheek

"Are you fucking crazy Trinket?!" Haymitch yelled, he spun her around to face him and looked into her eyes "you're not drugged you're drunk! You're crazy!" He accused, then she beat at his chest until he let her free. She turned back to the Avox, her eyes ablaze

"OPEN YOUR MOUTH!" She ordered, but the Avox remained still and looked to Haymitch almost pleadingly

"Effie! Enough!" Haymitch cried

"No!" She screeched, then turned to him for support "please Haymitch! You have to believe me! He spoke to me! He whispered my name! I was sat there! RIGHT THERE!" She pointed to the dining table, it was clean and there was no sign of her wine or her clioboard "I swear Haymitch! I was sat there with my wine, fully clothed when I blacked out! Next thing I know I'm in my bed, UNDRESSED!" She turned back to the Avox "YOU!" She screamed but before she could go for him again Haymitchs arms were around her middle

"Please Haymitch" she pleaded through sobs. "Please believe me" she shivered in his arms. He knew Effie hadn't been sleeping, maybe he should just humour her, make her feel at ease then he'd call for a doctor in the morning to check her over

"Ok, open your mouth" he said calmly to the Avox and pushed Effie behind himself. The Avox was reluctant and still glared at them both wide eyed in disbelief at the very command

"Come on. Or I'll make you" Haymitch warned. The Avox dropped his eyes and came closer opening his mouth wide enough to reveal...well...nothing.

Effie felt Haymitchs body stiffen and she backed away

"Haymitch...I swear I-" she fretted and began to even doubt herself. She felt his iron grip at her elbow and he marched her again, back to her room.

She watched from the edge of her bed as he paced in front of her. Back and forth, back and forth. His hand rubbing at the stubble on his jaw

"This is the last straw Ef! You need help" he said openly. She tried to protest but he waved his palms at her to shut her up "you're not sleeping, your experiencing illusions brought on by sleep deprivation!" He concluded

"Oh and I suppose it was an illusion that undressed me hmm? Lifted me up from the kitchen floor, undressed me and put me into my bed. SAW ME NAKED! Then tucked me in for my nap?!" She spat back venomously

"You were drunk Effie! I saw you down that first glass at the party! The whole room did!" He yelled

"One glass! One! Then barely two sips from the other!" She defended, but he was having none of it.

"Then the wine?" He accused

"Again! Barely a sip and the room was spinning like a merry go round! He drugged me Haymitch! Why wont you believe me?" She cried

"Because you people were born into a world filled with lies! You chose a career in it for god sake! You are a trained liar Effie! Trained to lie to those poor kids every year and tell them it's all going to be ok! That it's just a game! That they're gonna make it! Lies lies lies! How am I supposed to believe a single word that comes out of that painted mouth of yours!"

Effie sat there. Broken and scared. What if she had imagined it? What if she'd gotten herself so drunk that she'd vomited all over herself and the poor Avox had only wanted to do the kind thing and clean her up before bed. She felt guilt and remorse and she had nothing else to say, nothing but...

"I don't lie about everything Haymitch. I didn't lie the night you stayed in my apartment, when we...I wasn't lying when I said I-"

"Don't" he warned

"...I loved you" she breathed and it felt like every single bit of air just got knocked out of her

Haymitch rubbed at his hair and scrunched his eyes with a heavy sigh

"Effie..."

"I know." She jumped in "just an illusion...right?"

"You don't love- you don't want to love me" he sighed sympathetically

"You're right!" She exclaimed "I don't! And you make it so so easy-"

"Then why?" He asked uneasily

"Because you make it so damn hard too..." She replied and let out a longing sigh "goodnight Haymitch" she whispered then crawled under her covers and prayed that she would feel her bed dip and feel his arms wrap around her. But it didn't. They didn't. He switched off her light, plunging her into darkness and shut her door behind him. She was glad of her sobs then. They really did tire her out. She managed a nervous yet deep sleep that night.

xXx

It must have been some hours later as she felt she'd finally had enough sleep when she felt her bed dip. She ignored him at first and continued to pretend that she was still dreaming. His hands found her waist then, warm and loving and she felt his nose at the crook of her neck. She couldn't help it then, the forgiving smile that crept onto her face, she pushed her body back against him and melted into his embrace with a lustful sigh.

"Haymitch..." She whispered and felt his hand run up the side of her thigh, up under the hem of her nighty making circles at the top of her hip. There was something strange about the way he was holding her, he was stronger than before, the circles he was kneading into her skin began to hurt

"Haymitch stop" she pleaded but suddenly the hand found her mouth and clamped down hard. The hand was big and rough and in the moonlight that seeped through her blinds she spied the pale blue tunic.

Screaming got her no where, the Avox's vice like grip at her mouth muffled every sound. She kick and beat wildly against him but his heavy hands kept roaming and bruising her

She felt to her left to find anything to grab a hold of but her lamp came crashing down onto the floor with a 'pop'. She felt a pen and twisted it around her fingers before plunging it back wards but missing him and striking her pillow. His roaming hand gripped her throat tight, it burned as she tried to swallow, tried to breath, tried to scream but nothing, her head became dizzy once more and she felt herself slipping. One more forcefull plunge of the pen and she managed to catch him, she was unsure where but she didn't care as he loosened his grip on her long enough for her to escape him as he moaned audibly and prised the pen from his neck.

Effie fell from the bed into a heap but the door was on the other side. She called out for rescue but the Avox had gripped her so tight that her throat had swollen and she could barely release a whisper. She ran for the door but didn't make it in time as the tall figure grabbed her by the hair and threw her down backwards onto the floor.

Her back connected with it with a thud and a pain like no other ripped through her spine. She struggled helplessly with her own body as he forced himself down onto her pinning her down once more by the throat

"Effie..." He whispered and her eyes widened in shock. He opened his mouth to reveal a slight stump of a tongue before licking her tear stained cheek with it.  
Swallowers, they called them. Avox's who had been spared loosing a full tongue by paying off their jailers or some other high and mighty capitolist. Effie had always thought it was a rumour but having half a tongue still allowed minimal speech apparently. She shuddered under the touch and her head began to throb with dizziness

"Capi-ol Scumm" he drooled "ge- wha- you -n'eserve!" His words mimicked Haymitchs from earlier and Effie broke into sobs. He hit her hard across the face with the back of his hand, the shock sent her delirious and she tasted blood. The weight of him crushed her ribs and she felt him tearing at her night dress

"Please...don't..." She cried breathlessly and quietly but she became numb, her head pounded her into a sub conscious state and she fell limp with exhaustion and fear.

The room kept falling in and out of whiteness, was she dying? She felt a stinging pain between her legs and she wished she was already dead.

It was a matter of seconds before she felt the weight being lifted from her chest, she heard raised voices too but they seemed so distant. She shook the white cloud from her eyes and tried to make out the two figures that were grappling in front of her but her head lulled back with a thump, she was just to weak to care.

Haymitchs knife plunged in hard for the fourth time as the Avox heaved them both backwards towards the bedroom door. He struck again, this time catching his ribs but the man would not go down. He grabbed Haymitch by the scruff of his neck and tossed him forward over his shoulder. Haymitch was back on his feet in seconds, dodging the Avox's swinging blows 1, 2 then on three he went for the throat and his knife tore through the Avox's thick flesh.

The Avox stumbled wildly toward Effie's bed but before Haymitch could pounce again he was being held back by another pair of strong arms

"Haymitch! Haymitch! It's me, Luca, stop!" He turned his blood splattered face to see Luca Havensaw and Merida Few, escort and mentor from 11, piling in in their night wear. Merida switched on the bedroom light as Luca tried and failed to pry the knife from Haymitchs grip

"He's down Haymitch, you got him" he warned but Haymitchs eyes widened

"Effie..." He croaked and Merida spotted her lying motionless by the foot of the bed

"I got her!" She called and removed her dressing gown to wrap Effie up in it. "She's breathing, she's going to be ok Haymitch" Merida soothed, but the shock of it all, walking in on them, the fight, the blood, her blood it all became too hard, too unbearable and he broke down in Luca's arms, dropping the knife and dropping to his knees.

"I'll call the guards" said Merida. She grabbed one of Effie's scatter cushions and brought it gently beneath her head "and the ambulance"

Luca nodded and took in the scene before him in shock. Merida and he had heard thuds and breaking furniture. It was quite an often occurrence to call in on the two of them, to make sure Haymitch and Effie hadn't killed each other over some row or another.  
He looked at the almost lifeless Avox who was hunched over now, paralysed and gurgling with his own blood at the side of the bed, he looked at the half torn night dress and at Effie's bruised thighs. Then he looked at the bloodied knife.

"You chose the wrong escort you little fuck" he yelled at the Avox and then he watched as the last breath escaped him and he sank into the pool of his own blood. Dead.

"They're on their way" called Merida as she ran back, breathless, and made her way over to Effie

"Ok" spoke Luca seriously, he patted Haymitch on the shoulder as he still knelt silently and numb from the shock of it all "lets get this cleaned up"

xXx

It was almost a week before Effie was brave and stable enough to leave the hospital. She'd refused any visitors other than Merida much to Haymitchs upset.

"She just needs time Haymitch" Merida had warned after his several attempts of getting into her private hospital suite "what happened was every woman's worst nightmare and she's battling through it in her own way, she doesn't need you!" She had scolded

"But I need to see her!" Haymitch had protested

"This isn't about YOU!" She had yelled "YOU ignored Effie's concerns about that vile creature and look what happened! You're supposed to be a team!"

She'd apologised shortly after, she hadn't meant to be so vicious and Haymitch knew that. It was a very delicate matter and for the first time, Effie didn't want Haymitchs help. That hurt him. He'd never felt so alone since she had gone in there.

It was Luca that had told him about Effie's discharge from the hospital, she had gone straight to her apartment outside of the main city

"You didn't hear it from me, ok?" He had whispered to Haymitch over a quick beer at their local bar. Haymitch made his way over almost immediately. Luca said  
that Merida would be back at the hotel in the city by now, and if Haymitch hurried he could possibly get to Effie's before sunset. He made it just after and knocked sheepishly.

"Who is it?" She called, after several knocks. She sounded her usual chipper self which just made Haymitch feel more uneasy

"It's me...Haymitch" he said softly. He heard her sigh from behind the door before the locks came off and she swung it open

"Come in then before you dent the Mahogany" she huffed and walked back towards her dining table and sat down, leaving the door open for him to follow. He crept in cautiously as Effie spooned more soup into her mouth and flicked through an old magazine. Haymitch hovered in the hall.

"Are you coming in or not? It's freezing!" She called with a raised voice, no hint of sadness or torture in her vocal like he'd been expecting. He quickly locked her door and came into the dining room

"There's more soup if your hungry" she said nonchalantly and kept her eyes fixed on the magazine in her hand

"No thanks" he replied "good to see your appetites back though"

She paused for a moment

"I guess" she continued and placed her spoon down and pushed her bowl away

"Hey, don't stop on my account" he joked but Effie was in no mood for making light of him being here

"I don't do anything on your account Haymitch" she said sternly "what can I do for you?" She folded her magazine away then folded her arms and looked at him with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. He noticed a small healing cut just on the right side of her bottom lip and it killed him.

"I just wanted to say how-" he was stopped by her waving hands and shaking head

"Please! No 'I'm sorrys' or 'are you ok's' I'm fine, really. I know what happened to me, it was horrendous and frightening and I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy but I am done talking and thinking and worrying about it, ok?!" She yelled, very matter of factly and avoided his eyes "I'm done! I'm fine!" But the tears that had slowly crept into her eyes stated other wise.

Haymitch was taken aback. He knew Effie liked to act tough on the surface but for as long as he'd known her she was a breakable little thing, he half expected her to be sunken eyed and worrisome when he'd called round. He wanted to come and comfort her and have her fall into his arms in floods of tears and have her tell him that she needed him. He suddenly felt even more useless as a man as she seem pretty capable still of looking after self and determine to get over what had happened to her pretty quickly.

"I just wanted you to know that I'm here...if you needed-"

"Thank you but no thank you!" She said briskly "I don't need your help Haymitch. What I needed was your trust, but my mistake, I forgot 'my kind' are all liars and you trust no one" She got up to clean her bowl and Haymitch sank into his chair not knowing what to say or do next.

"Snow wants be back on top form within the month, I'm already completely behind on my duties. I'm not happy that Voira from 6 had to step in on my Escort duties at the reaping, why couldn't you have done it!?" She scolded slightly, then looked back nearly apologetically

"I wanted to make sure you were ok I guess, it didn't feel right being up there without you..." She ignored his sentimental tone and busied herself with other things

"The kids? Are they strong this year? Do we have a fighting chance?" She asked in a professional tone

"As much chance as we always get with a boy and a girl both under 13" he replied and Effie's shoulders dropped with a heavy sigh

"Best not get too attached then like last year" she was almost talking to herself when Haymitch asked her to stop changing the subject

"The subject is closed Haymitch. How many times. I'm fine. But please, remind me to ask Luca who the guards were, the ones who helped me that night, I'd like to thank them personally" she stated

"Guards?" Haymitch asked, slightly confused "what guards?"

Effie sighed again slightly more irritated but too tired to raise her voice

"The guards that- the ones that Luca brought in when he heard- you know the guards that took care of- of that- that retched man" her hands came up to her mouth. "I'm sorry, I need a moment" the colour had drained from her face, she ran into her bathroom and locked the door, Haymitch heard her wretching. She was definitely NOT fine.

He spotted her phone in the hall and grabbed it quickly, dialling the number for suite 11 at the hotel

"Merida speaking"

"It's Haymitch. What the hell is all this nonsense about Luca bringing guards with him when he found us in Effie's room?" Haymitch quizzed. He heard Merida sigh loudly

"Luca didn't tell you the plan?" She asked

"Plan? What plan?" He replied, Obviously he had not

"We didn't want Effie to know that it was you who killed the Avox, especially in her bedroom. We told her that we brought guards up immediately and that they took him away for execution. We thought we'd spare the details, especially since Snow wants her back in that penthouse as soon as possible to train the new tributes" she said

"Screw Snow!" He yelled, raising a shocked gasp from Merida. "She doesn't know it was me that killed him? She thinks I just stayed in bed whilst it all went on?" He was angry, very angry. No wonder Effie was looking at him so detached. In her eyes he'd failed her, in every way a person could be failed

"We thought we were doing you a favour too Haymitch. It's was Luca's idea. He knows about your nightmares and he knows how much Effie cares about you. He didn't want her knowing what you'd done because...it's Effie! She'd be more concerned about your well being than her own! She doesn't need that stress right now! Don't you see!" She stated

He did see and she was right but he didn't like liars.

"Your at her apartment aren't you!?" Merida accused. "You shouldn't be there Haymitch, don't say anything you'll later regre-" but Haymitch hung up the phone and took a deep breath.

He decided it best he left Effie alone for a little while longer but on turning to leave he found her stood silently behind him, wide eyed and teary and looking at him like a lost soul

He sighed in defeat "what did you hear?" He asked

"Everything..." She answered and dropped her hand from her mouth down to her side "is it true? Was it- did you- was it you?" She croaked. Her expression was unreadable but he couldn't lie, not after all he had said to her about liars in the past

"Yeah...I killed him" he said

She let out a heavy breath and lost all colour in her cheeks again

"What happened?" She asked

"I heard something break..." He started

She remembered the lamp

"Then I heard some thuds and I came to tell you to shut the hell up" he tried to laugh but it turned to pain "then I saw him" he swallowed hard and his hands curled into fists "I saw what he was doing to you..." Effie saw him breaking and came toward him wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. Haymitchs arms came around her waist. Not too hard, he knew she was still bruised. "I wanted to kill him Ef. I got out my knife and I made him suffer for you. I killed him, I got him away from you and I made him pay!" He hugged her a little tighter because he needed to and it hurt a little but she didn't care. She buried her face into his neck and kissed him there. He kissed her hair then he kissed her forehead. She found his jaw and kissed him there too then they found each other's lips and they crashed together hungrily, with a burning need. She let out a soft moan as the cut to her lip stung a little under the pressure but she just kissed him harder

"Thank you" she cried between kisses "thank you Haymitch" kiss "you saved me" kiss "you saved my life"

They parted momentarily and looked into each other's eyes

"I was so scared of going back" she stated "Luca said the guards had taken him and executed him but I just didn't believe it. I don't know why but I just didn't. I thought he'd come back for me" she sobbed into his chest

"No. Never. He's dead. He's gone and I'll never ever let anyone hurt you again" he promised and lifted her head to make her look at him

"I know I didn't believe you and I'm so so sorry for that" he struggled and she assured him with another gentle kiss that he was forgiven

"But believe me when I say this Effie. Please. You'll never be in danger again. Ever. Not whilst I'm around and I'll never leave you. I promise" his eyes were wet and honest

"Were all in danger. Everyday Haymitch. But I believe you. I trust you. I lo-" she stopped but he kissed her again

"Say it" he pleaded

"I love you" she whimpered and their lips met again

"I love you to" he breathed and he vowed to keep his promise for as long as he could.

The End

Hope you liked :)


End file.
